guild_of_magic_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Items
Steelsinger This sword is a +1 magic sword. Whenever the bearer of this weapon takes a help action in combat, the aided ally may add their proficeincy bonus to their rolls and treat their weapon as a +1 magic weapon until the end of their next turn. If you and your aided ally are within 5 ft. of onanother they can use their reaction action to give you +2 to AC. If this reaction is taken then their weapon is no longer treated as +1 magic weapon. This reaction can be taken after the enemy has rolled. Holy Symbol with the Blessings of the Mother You use your action to create an aura around you and up to 6 other creatures that are within 120 ft. gain an aura that gives them 1d8+WIS temperary hit points (the dice change to 2d8 at 5th level, 3d8 at 11th level, 4d8 at 17th level). After this action is done you can keep consentrating on it to give them advantage on one of the following saving throws for 1 min: STR, CON or WIS. Even if you stop consetrating on the spell the tempeary hitponints don't go away until they are used up due to taking damage or if they have been out of combat for 10 min. This can be done once per long rest. The Fire Spike- Harpoon (spear) (two-handed only) - With a range of 5 ft. the weapon can be used as a spear with a damage of 1d8+Str percing damage. Altranativly you can use you attack action to have them make a Con save with a DC of 14. If they fail they take 1d6 fire damage, or half if they succed. - Can shoot a harpoon using your Dex modifier out doing 1d4+Dex percing damage, it has a range of 120 ft. - As an attack action you can reel in the enemy, you reel in 30 ft. per bonus action/action. If you miss with the ranged attack reeling is 60 ft. since there is no weigt to carry with it. - Reeling in the harpoon has multiple outcomes depending on the enmies size relative to yours. If the enemy is smaller than your size it reels back to you, if the enemy is larger than you then you are reeled towards the enemy, if the enemy and you are equal in size then you both make a contested STR check and the winer stays still while the loser is reeled in. - If they are not relled in all the way back the impaled enemy can do a Dex save with a DC of 14 to releace themseves. Lovers Lute (Brads Lute) - The lute dubbles your proficiency when finding the spellcasting DC the enemy needs to overcome when you are charming them. - You can perform one of the following effects once per long rest - Remove the advangage given when trying to charm an enenmy you are fighting. - Remove the effect of being aware of being charmed by a spell after it wears off. - Make the duration of the charm dubble as long.